


A Song of Rings and Men

by Zooboss



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: 3rd Age - The Kings, General
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 21:24:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3744163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zooboss/pseuds/Zooboss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <span>Crossover with A Song of Ice and Fire:</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>  <span>When the Second Age of Middle-Earth ended, the world was reshaped, bringing together the worlds of Arda and Westeros. In Middle-Earth, the Third Age is halfway to its end. Arnor wages war against Angmar. There is civil war ion Gondor. Civil War is soon to break out in Westeros. Can the two joined worlds help each other?</span></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Elder King

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

Manwë Sulimo stood upon Taniquetil, tallest of the mountains of the world. He remembered that fateful night, a millenia and half ago:   
  
He had looked out and seen the approaching fleet of Númenorean ships, headed by the monstrous Alcorondas, Ar-Pharazon's "Castle of the Sea." When the Númenoreans had been undergoing the Great Armament against the Lords of the West, Manwë had sent them signs to urge them to stop.   
  
Clouds had taken the shapes of Eagles and unleashed storms upon the isle of Númenor. The lightning from the storms had struck the Temple they had built to worship Melkor. Aule had caused the earth to shake in warning, but the Númenoreans had steeled their hearts and went to wage war on Aman.   
  
They came with a fleet so large it had surrounded Tol Eressëa on its journey to Valinor. The Valar had sworn to each other not to wage war again, in fear of a destruction like the ones they had caused in their fighting with Morgoth, both before the Elves had awoken and in the War of Wrath.   
  
Manwë had seen Ar-Pharazon land his fleet. When the Númenorean king gazed upon the dwelling of the Elder King, he stood still in awe, wavering in his resolve to attack the Undying Lands. Then the man's face hardened and he strode ashore, claiming the Undying Lands as his if none should do battle for it.   
  
It was then that Manwë called out to Eru, the Father of All, asking him to intercede, laying down his guardianship over Arda. A great chasm opened in the sea, between Aman and Númenor, drawing into the fleet of Númenor, releasing smoke that reached into the heavens and the earth shook as the fleet sunk into the abyss. Hills fell onto those Númenoreans who had set foot on the Undying Lands, imprisoning them until Dagor Dagorath.   
  
Menelmarta erupted and the earth shook, destroying the foundations of Númenor. A great wave washed over the island, sweeping it into the sea along with the men, women, children, and even Tar-Miriel the queen who had been forced to marry Ar-Pharazon.   
  
But Sauron also was destroyed as Morgoth's Temple fell into the sea. Yet the Deceiver was a Maia, and upon the destruction of his fair body his spirit rose and fled to Middle-Earth.   
  
The Elendili who were on the ships Elendil had prepared were rushed away from the land by a great wind that destroyed their sails and masts until the arrived in Middle-Earth.   
  
Aman was removed from the world, even as Númenor was destroyed. Iluvatar bent the world so that Valinor could no longer be reached, but for the Straight Road which would stay open to the Elves.   
  
Yet Manwë sensed this was not all, two large lands now joined Middle-Earth. One lay north-south, going from the far north to center of the bent world. The other lay at a right angle to the first, and south of Middle-Earth, where the Hitherlands south of Harad had once been.   
  
As the lands settled, he felt Eru's presence,   
_"Manwë, you have laid down your guardianship of of Arda, and now I lay upon you the guardianship of Middle-Earth and Adanardhon. When you descended upon Arda, others descended upon other worlds. Adanardhon was one of these worlds, a world made for Second Born. Alas, those who had claimed guardianship of it have not been good stewards of it. They have become pretty, each believing themselves to be gods. They have fought amongst themselves marring the world even more than Morgoth had to Arda. Their seasons now last for years on end and they each have their own followers who worship them. I task you with restoring a balance to the world, though you can interfere no more in the affairs of men than you did in the Years of the Sun of Arda."_   
  
Now he stood upon Taniquetil once again, looking out to the world, seeing the word he had slowly been attempting to balance with the help of the Ainu who had come from Arda. He had seen many things happen in the millenia and a half that he had resided above this world.   
  
He and the others had weaved an enchantment akin to the Girdle of Melian to protect what was left of Arda by preventing the People of Middle-Earth from venturing out into the twisted world in which they now lived. More importantly, it prevented those from this world, both mortal and Ainu from reaching Middle-Earth. Thankfully, within Middle-Earth the Valar were able to maintain the regular seasons, but all this had cost them.   
  
They had not been there to prevent the battle between the Ainu of this world that had destroyed Valyria. The Valyrians had worshipped many Ainu, including Balerion, Meraxes, and Vhagar. They had ruled over much of Essos until the other Ainu, who had called themselves gods, had united to destroy the Valyrian gods and people. They attacked the gods of Valyria, killing them and destroying the once great empire, leaving only a small family for the powers of gods of this world was tied to the dragons of Valyria as the Valyrians last vengeance upon the rest.   
  
Yet Manwë still tried to mend the world, occasionally calling upon the gods of this world to establish some order. There was an uneasy peace for many years even as occasional fights erupted between the various gods, but he felt that some wished to undermine the Valar, for he felt many forces work their will upon it, slowly breaking it down. It almost seemed that their worship empowered them and the protection began to fall.   
  
In Middle-Earth, evil was growing. The kingdoms Elendil and his sons had established were falling apart. Arnor had fractured into three kingdoms. Rhudaur was now ruled by followers of the Witch-King, Cardolan was in ruins, and only Arthedain remained. Gondor had fallen into civil war, casting out its King, Eldacar, in favor of his second cousin, Castamir. Eldacar was now in exile, attempting to gather forces to him to take back his throne.   
  
The Istari he had sent to Middle-Earth were doing what they could to protect it both from the returning Sauron and from the gods outside. Curumo helped the Elves and Men preserve their knowledge, Olorin advised and guided northern Dunedain against Angmar, Aiwendil tended to the beasts and birds, Allatar attempted to unite Rhun, and Pallando guarded the southern part of Middle-Earth, that which was closest to Essos.   
  
Manwë looked for Pallando to see the state of the warding, for Eldacar was now attempting to sail westward, in hopes of finding new allies in the rumoured new lands. The protection would lead him in a circle, until he returned to Mithlond if it held. But now was a trying time, with R'hllor beginning to exert his influence in the realm of the Seven, the gods who were most willing to assist the Valar and the Great Stallion of the Dothraki attempting to extend his influence.   
  
Manwë saw Pallando struggling against the horse god, but holding his own within the protection of the Valar. Then he saw a face that seemed to shift and change. The face seemed to whisper something and Pallando fell. Manwë quickly added his strength from afar to the protection. The gods would not pass, but he could no longer divert the power of the Valar to preventing mortals from crossing the protection. He realized what the words of the face had been: Valar morghulis


	2. Jorah

Yesterday had been the first day that young, beautiful Daenerys had stood up to her brother who he had rightly called less than the shadow of a snake. Viserys had struck his young sister and, as a result, Daenerys humiliated him by forcing him to walking to the back of the khalasar, much to the amusement of the entire the entire horde of horse-riders.   
  
Now they were riding again, northwards after having left the forest of Qohor. Jorah rode alongside Daenerys.   
"Ser Jorah, Irri says that we are nearing the Lost Land, what is it?"   
  
Superstition is what it was, but he answered, "The Lost Land is a place rumoured to have disappeared during the Age of Valyria. One day people found that they could not travel near the coast anymore. They would find themselves veering away from the coast when they tried to follow it. Ships would lose all their speed when nearing it, or they would also find themselves turning away. Or at least that is what rumour says."   
  
Irri objected, "It is not rumour, it is real."   
  
Jhiqui affirmed, "It is known."   
  
Jorah shrugged, the Dothraki would not set foot in the "poison-water" and not many other peoples ventured into the Dothraki Sea. The stories of the Lost Land were mere rumour and nothing else.   
  
"Princess, do you know why we ride north? I thought we were going to Vaes Dothrak, it lies to the south and east."   
  
"My lord husband says he and his bloodriders spotted a great stallion galloping northwards. They wish to follow it, it may be a sign of their god."   
  
Jorah nodded and they continued riding. Up ahead he the khal had halted. When he came close, he saw why. It was indeed greater than any horse he had seen before, standing at over two dozen hands high. The stallion stood in front of an old man, dressed in blue holding a long staff.   
  
The air shimmered between the two of them. The stallion reared and brought its hooves down towards the old man, only to be deflected at the last second. The man struck the ground with his staff, forcing the horse back.   
  
A gasp came from behind him, "It is a sign. The man fights the gods."   
  
"It is known."   
  
Jorah sighed looking at the the handmaiden's comments, "Princess, it is a man struggling with his wayward horse. A magnificent horse, but a horse nonetheless."   
  
But Daenerys was enraptured.   
  
The old man had been brought to his knees, struggling against the horse which began to attack him. The man struck out with his staff, forcing the beast back. The horse in turn kicked at the man knocking him down.   
  
"I may have been wrong about that horse, it is not just wayward, it is mad."   
  
The old man locked eyes with the young Princess, and struck the ground once more, pulling himself up and throwing down the horse. Then he froze, a blade emerging from his chest. The air flashed, and then shimmered once more, but fainter.   
  
The man who struck him down tried to cross the shimmering barrier, only to be pushed back. An eagle cried in the air. Startled, the man mounted the stallion and galloped away.   
  
Then everyone sprung into action, Daenerys rushed to the old man with Jorah close behind. The old man was dead when Jorah arrived, and Daenerys had tears in her eyes. "What's wrong? We never knew the man."   
  
She looked up, "You did not see it?"   
  
"See what?"   
  
"He was not just a man, he appeared both regal and noble. When I looked him in the eye, I saw the people he fought to defend."   
  
"Defend from what? The mad horse?"   
  
"It was not a mad horse, it was a demon. Did you not see how shadows came from it to attack the shining light of the man?"   
  
Jorah kneeled beside her, "Princess, Khaleesi, you are not well. There were no shadows nor light, just a man who fought a mad horse and was killed by one of the khalasar."   
  
Daenerys's eyes began to tear once more, "He spoke to me, he told me that we must not let the khalasar near here, the Lost Land was hidden for a reason."   
  
Jorah put a hand to her hand, "You have a fever Princess. You must rest." He would need to write to Varys soon, between this strange event and Daenerys's sickness in the mornings and this abrupt moodswing, he suspected that she was with child.   
  
Her handmaiden's began to tend to her, "Khaleesi, the man was silent he did not speak."   
  
She looked into Jorah's eyes, "He spoke within my head Ser Jorah."   
  
"That is dark magic."   
  
"It is known."   
  
Jorah signaled to the handmaidens to care for her, "If you wish, I will look into this to assure you that nothing is wrong."   
  
Daenerys nodded.   
  
Jorah mounted his horse, "I will meet you at Vaes Dothrak in two moons time."   
  
He saw Daenerys being carried to her tent where her fever would be treated, and went to the shimmering air. He tentatively touched it and, feeling only a mild feeling unease, passed through it.   
  
He rode northwards for the rest of that day and did not reach the coast as he had thought he would. Neither had he reached it on the second day. It was not until the end of the week that he finally saw the coast and alongside it, a city.   
  
Jorah gazed in wonder at the city. It was a built in an inlet, with many ships docked all around it. The city was large, only a little smaller than Lannisport. But the city's fortress rivalled Casterly Rock, the castle guarding Lannisport. The construction indeed appeared to be beyond anything in Essos, maybe even matching Winterfell.   
  
He camped outside the city, reluctant to go into a place that had been hidden from the world for so many centuries. He did walk into the small villages that lay outside the city, hoping to learn what he could of the city.   
  
Jorah entered a tavern, noting the strange looks that were cast his way. The smallfolk here were not small, they stood tall, most being nearly at least half a foot taller than he. One of the men approached him and spoke.   
  
Surprisingly, he spoke the Common Tongue, "How is it that a northman finds himself down in Umbar?"   
  
Jorah stood facing the man."I come from the south."   
  
The other man crossed his arms, "South of here is a jungle populated only with kin of the Haradrim, and you aren't speaking their tongue, nor do you have their dark skin."   
  
"I came to the south of here from across the sea."   
  
The man began to crack his knuckles, "So the half-breed Eldacar is hoping to attack us from the South?"   
  
Jorah realized that he was in a room of hostile people for an unknown reason. "I'm sorry Ser, I know not who this Eldacar is, I came from Westeros, across the Shivering Sea."   
  
The man appeared confused, "Shivering Sea, the only Sea hereabouts is the Belegaer."   
  
"In Westeros we call it the Shivering Sea."   
  
"Westeros? You mean to tell me that you come from another land?"   
  
Jorah sighed, "Aye, the Seven Kingdoms? Iron Throne? Do you not know of the most powerful realm around?"   
  
The man's eyes flashed, "Gondor is the greatest realm." His eyes widened in realization, "Sit down, drink with us, tell us of your home and we'll tell you of ours. What do you call yourself?"   
  
"Jorah Mormont. And your name?"   
  
"Elumir, son of Castamir."


	3. The King in Exile

"Land ahead!"   
  
Startled, Eldacar jumped. He had not expected to find land, not when so many others had sailed west, only to return, claiming that their ships had been turned back by a mysterious force. It had been the Valar's way of preventing another invasion against Aman, or so they thought.   
  
He asked, "We still sail west?"   
  
The ship's captain, Nenrandir, answered, "We do."   
  
"Has the Ban been lifted? Do we sail to the Undying Lands."   
  
Nenrandir looked down, "Eldacar, Aman is no longer part of Arda, Iluvatar set it apart when he destroyed the land of your forefathers. Only we Elves can find the Straight Road to arrive there."   
  
Hopeful, Eldacar responded, "Then we sail to a new land for help against the usurpers. The Lady Galadriel advised me to sail west. I see now that she meant to a new land."   
  
"Did she tell you anything of the land?"   
  
A chuckle, "No, she was as mysterious as always. I am glad Cirdan allowed me to sail forth with you."   
  
"You understand that I cannot return you to Endor? From here, I sail there, to the Undying Lands with my kin."   
  
"That I do, I wish you well in your journey, though I do not understand why so many of you leave Middle Earth in its time of need.   
  
Nenrandir sighed, "It is difficult for us who cannot die to live in a land of death. We grow weary and in the Undying Lands we can enjoy our long lives."   
  
Looking ahead, Eldacar signalled "I see a city there, you can leave me there."   
  
Nenrandir nodded, setting course for the city.   
  
When they arrived, Eldacar gave his farewells to the Elves, and set foot on shore.   
  
He realized that many people were staring at him. He supposed it was indeed a strange sight to these strangers, a man a foot taller than them disembarking from a ship in the shape of a swan, which then left immediately.   
  
Eldacar was quickly approached by man, likely a guard, dressed in mail, with a shield emblazoned with blue eyes atop a blue sea with white waves. Eldacar looked into the man's eyes, and through them his heart and mind. The man felt like an outcast, in need of a friend, and more importantly he had an honest heart.   
  
The guard spoke, "Who are you? Where do you come from?" A pause, then hesitantly, "Surely not the Summer Islands?"   
  
"My name is Eldacar, I come from Middle Earth, known also as Endor. I am not familiar with these Summer Islands. What is your name?"   
  
The guard shook his head, murmuring something about swan ships. "I am Rodrick," He grimaced, "Rodrick Snow."   
  
"Snow? Forgive me, where I come from, most only go by a single name."   
  
Rodrick smiled, "Only a single name? That would be great. Here, I am judged by name. Snow is the name given to bastards. We are thought to be wanton and treacherous because our parents," he spit, "made us through lust, instead of marriage."   
  
"Do not worry, my friend, I shall judge you by your actions, not by the sins of others." The man may be only a guard, but making at least one friend would help him in this new land.   
  
Rodrick grinned, "For that you have my thanks. Now, I must ask, why have you come? Not many come this far north."   
  
"I was told to sail west to find help."   
  
"Help with what?"   
  
Eldacar's eyes glinted with anger, "My throne was usurped by my treacherous cousin. Can you tell me of who can help me?"   
  
Poor Rodrick appeared shocked, "M'lord, Your Grace, I think you should speak to the Lady Lyessa."   
  
"Call me Eldacar, friend, I am not yet a king once more. Who is Lady Lyessa?"   
  
Rodrick smiled at being called a friend. "She's the head of House Flint of Widow's Watch."   
  
Eldacar gestured to the city, "I take it that this is Widow's Watch."   
  
"Aye, follow me."   
  
As they walked, Eldacar asked Rodrick of this new land, learning of the Seven Kingdoms. When they arrived at the keep, Rodrick spoke to Lady Lyessa, telling her about the 'giant from the swan' as the crowd was calling him. Lady Lyessa's disdain for Rodrick was evident, not openly, but evident to one such as Eldacar who could look into the hearts of lesser men.   
  
Eldacar bowed before Lady Lyessa, "Rodrick tells me you are a great leader for the people of Widow's Peak."   
  
"And he tells me you claim to be deposed king."   
  
"That I am. My lady, can you help me?" He felt a bit guilty for using his ability to influence others to make her need to help him.   
  
She tilted her head, "I cannot help you, Widow's Peak is a city too small to help you regain a kingdom, but I can direct you to Winterfell, where Lord Eddard Stark could assist you. But I ask you stay a while, you must be tired from your journey."   
  
Eldacar shook his head, "I apologize, but I cannot stay long, with me gone, my cousin may attack my people."   
  
"I thought your cousin took your throne, why would he attack his own people?"   
  
"Not his own people, my people, the people of Rhovanion. He usurped my throne because he claimed I was a half-breed, as my father took a woman of Rhovanion as his wife, and the Gondorians consider them lesser people."   
  
"Lesser people?"   
  
"Yes, the people of Rhovanion are not as long-lived, nor as ta as the Dunedain. They believed that I was lesser than them, although I have lived one hundred and ninety years as healthily as any Dunedain."   
  
The shock was apparent, "One hundred and ninety years? You mean to tell me that you lived before the dragons died?"   
  
Now Eldacar was confused, "No, the dragons still lived, far in the north of Middle Earth, in the Withered Heath."   
  
  
"Your stories are difficult to believe: a near two hundred year old man who looks to be no more than forty, dragons living, and a kingdom usurped."Eldacar imposed a bit of his will on the woman, only enough to make her not question the fantastical things he had divulged.   
  
She sighed, "Southerners would claim you tell tales of grumpkins and snarks, but in North, we know of other great dangers. Go to Winterfell, Rodrick will show you the way, he already seems to admire you for some reason. Lord Stark may be able to help you where I cannot. At the least, Lord Stark will be able to introduce you to the King. The King is visiting Winterfell soon, and it is a month's journey from here to there."


	4. Eddard

So this was the visitor that Lady Lyessa had told him about. The man was lean, gray-eyed and dark haired. All in all, he could have passed as a Northerner if it wasn't for his height and the force behind his eyes. The man stood seven feet tall, and his eyes revealed a powerful will that was almost tangible.   
  
"Welcome to Winterfell. would you care to come inside and eat?" It was important to establish the guest right, especially with a man so physically imposing and besides, it was time for supper.   
  
Eldacar looked confused, "I have only just arrived, would it not be better for me to discuss with you the reason why I came?"   
  
Was this man refusing the guest right? Ned's question was soon answered when the man's guard, Rodrick, began whispering in Eldacar's ear.   
  
Eldacar looked worried, "Lord Stark, I apologize, I meant no offense nor disrespect, I, where I am from, we assume the guest right, without need for ceremony. I would be honored to break bread with you."   
  
Ned gestured for Eldacar to follow him into the hall. "Tell me, you say you are a king. Yet, you wear no crown and you came alone, you understand my wariness, do you not?"   
  
"I understand it. I am a stranger to your home, to your land and I come bearing tall tales," a laugh was heard from Rodrick.   
  
Eldacar continued, "My crown was lost to me along with my throne. I come without guards because I knew not that I would indeed find land. It would be dishonourable to take my men with me on a journey from which there was no certain return. That and they were needed back home, my cousin now controls the most powerful realm in Endor, and threatens to wage war against my home."   
  
Ned nodded, "But you came here for what little hope there was? Even if it meant abandoning your people?"   
  
Eldacar looked uncomfortable, but Ned said, "This is a discussion for a later time. We have arrived."   
Ned introduced his family, all except Jon. Catelyn had insisted that if this man was indeed royalty, the 'bastard' would offend him.   
  
Throughout the meal, the children were polite, except for Arya who kept looking at Jon.   
  
Evidently, Eldacar noticed. "Lord Stark, who is the young man sitting at that low table, the one who resembles you?"   
  
"He is my," he grimaced, "natural son."   
  
Eldacar's eyes shone. "Why doesn't he sit here? Arya clearly believes he belongs here."   
  
And so do I, thought Ned.   
  
Ned glanced at Catelyn and Eldacar nodded in understanding.   
  
Then Eldacar spoke to Catelyn, "My Lady, why don't you allow Jon to sit with us here? After all, he is not the one who broke his vows to you. Nor does he willingly offend you? Why should a son be punished for the sins of the father?"   
  
"The boy is a sign of my husband's weakness and a potential threat for my grandchildren to inherit."   
  
Eldacar's eyes gleamed, "Lady Catelyn, I am told your Tully family words are Family, Duty, Honor. While keeping the boy here is a sign against Lord Stark's honor, he is protecting his family, a duty all fathers. If he protects his natural son so, how much more will he protect his trueborn sons? If you were Jon, would you see your father abandon you, when he could afford you a great protection and good life, if not his lands?"   
  
Catelyn glanced downwards, "I see your point. It is clear you are not offended by his presence, that was the reason I had him sit away from us, we would not like to offend royalty. Still, my husband won't tell me the name of the boy's mother."   
  
Ned looked at once pained, ashamed, and glad. "Catelyn, I have told you, I cannot tell you his mother's name. I want to but," he looked down, "I cannot."   
  
Before this could start an argument, Eldacar suggested, "Perhaps another time, the children are watching you."   
  
Both nodded, and Ned signalled Jon to come sit.   
  
When Jon came, Ghost in tow, Catelyn was about to admonish him for bringing the direwolf to the high table, only for Eldacar to ask in wonder, "How is it that you have managed to tame such a great wolf?"   
  
Jon shrugged, unsure of how to answer. "He listens to me, always has."   
  
Eldacar leaned forward to pet the direwolf. Jon was quick to warn as Ghost bared his teeth, "He doesn't listen to strangers!"   
  
But Eldacar murmured in a strange language and Ghost allowed himself to be petted.   
  
As they started in wonder, Eldacar spoke, "Lord Stark, in my land we may not have tamed wolves, but we do have ways of communicating with them."   
  
Hearing that, Bran began inquiring, "You can talk to animals? Can you teach me? What do they say?"   
  
Eldacar laughed, "No, young Bran, I cannot talk to them, I can only pass on my intent. Sindarin is a language almost all beasts understand, though they cannot speak it. I could teach you Sindarin, but sadly I fear I do not have the time to do so. Soon I must go back home and help my people."   
  
Bran looked down, and Ned heard Eldacar whisper conspiratorially, "but I can teach you a few words before I go."   
  
Bran beamed at that and began to eagerly talk to Arya.   
  
Jon spoke up, "Lord Eldacar, thank you for convincing Lady Catelyn. But why did you ask for me to join you at the high table?"   
  
"I do not believe that you should be hidden because of another's actions. You live your life, not your father's, you can chose to be remembered as a person of your own actions, or you can be remembered because of what others have done. Tell me, what do you wish to make of yourself?"   
  
Jon glanced at Ned, "I had thought to join the Night's Watch."   
  
Ned was agape, "Jon, do you really want to go to the Wall? It is a hard life and one more difficult for a boy."   
  
Eldacar interrupted, "Forgive me, I am not familiar with the Night's Watch, what is it?"   
  
Ned answered, "The Night's Watch is a sworn brotherhood to protect the Seven Kingdoms from the dangers in the far north. They serve on the Wall."   
  
He saw Eldacar's questioning look, "The Wall stands seven hundred feet high and stretches three hundred miles across. The brother's of the Night's Watch swear to not take a wife, hold lands, father children, or gain any glory."   
  
He turned to Jon, "Why do you want to become a brother of the Night's Watch?"   
  
"I am a bastard. I have no future. I have no lands to gain, no one to wed, nor do I see the chance for glory."   
  
Eldacar spoke, "Lord Stark, Jon, if I may? I have a suggestion. As you know, I need help to take back my home. Let Jon squire for me or be my ward. If those of the Seven Kingdoms will help me take back Gondor, I will need someone familiar with your ways. In Middle Earth, we don't go by family names, merely our names. If anything, we go by our father's name. I am Eldacar, son of Valacar. Jon would be Jon, son of Eddard, if you agree to it."   
  
"Eldacar, let Jon and I sleep on it. Tomorrow we may have an answer for you. For now, tell me of your land and I shall tell you of ours."   
  
When Jon left, Eldacar's guard followed him, discussing life as natural-born sons and how Eldacar was beginning to change their lives.   
  
They spoke into the late hours of the night. Eldacar spoke of how Castamir had taken the throne with excuse of Eldacar being a 'half-breed.' Eddard spoke of Robert's Rebellion and the Mad King. Eldacar described the fall Arnor, and how the Witch-King of Angmar rose to power. In turn, Ned detailed the Greyjoy rebellion and how Theon Greyjoy was his ward and hostage.   
  
They moved on to how an alliance between the two realms would be beneficial. "Lord Stark, Gondor is smaller than the Seven Kingdoms by far, but it possesses knowledge and craftsmanship beyond what the Seven Kingdoms can do. We may not be able to match the skill of your 'Bran the Builder,' but we can certainly come near. The tower of Orthanc is made of nigh unbreakable stone and reaches near five hundred feet in height."   
  
Ned countered, "There are few enough construction projects going on here. We have little need for construction."   
  
"Rodrick tells me that Moat Cailin was once an impregnable fortress, but has now fallen into disrepair, would you not wish to rebuild it? He also says that the Kingsroad has fallen into disrepair, my people could help restore it."   
  
It would indeed help, perhaps increase Northern trade. The North was known for being one of the poorest kingdoms, especially relative to its size. "That may indeed be useful."   
  
"A quick question, Lord Stark, Rodrick tells me that winter and summer last for years, can you confirm this? I know the seasons to last three months, not years."   
  
"Months? Winter only lasts for three months where you come from? How can this be? The seasons have always lasted for years on end."   
  
"I know not. In Middle Earth they have always lasted for months."   
  
Ned thought, "Perhaps people will be inclined to travel to your land during the winter years. It would be less mouths for us to feed, and revenue for you through taxes on inns."   
  
Eldacar grinned, "I can see that being beneficial to us both."   
  
Ned yawned, "Excuse me, Eldacar, it is late now, and King Robert shall arrive tomorrow."


End file.
